Buon Natale
by Anne Awesome
Summary: Wandering the Streets of Berlin, Feliciano wonders how to confess his love for Ludwig before Christmas. GerIta PrusAus Spamano. Merry Christmas guys! i own nothing but plot. written in the early hours of the morning so sorry if there are mistakes!


Buon Natale!

Feliciano wasn't really sure what to do.

Christmas was fast approaching, and he still hadn't confessed.

Confessed his love for the strong German, Ludwig Beilschmidt.

He was sure he wouldn't be upset or homophobic about it, Germany was an incredibly Gender-queer and homosexual friendly country.

It's just…would he feel the same? And if he didn't, what would happen then? Or if he did and it didn't work, what would they do?

He sighed, he didn't know, but then again, when did he ever know?

The Italian looked around, it was snowing in Berlin, and it was absolutely beautiful.

_Just like him. _

He looked around the park he was in, the fountain that acted as a centre piece to the once grassy plain, now snowy wonderland, had a couple sitting on it's edge. He were holding hands and kissed and laughing with each other, and Feliciano couldn't help but watch, even though it broke his heart.

Others were walking dogs and chatting with friends, but he couldn't keep up with the German they were speaking. But from the tone of their voice, they were happy.

He missed being happy.

His features sagged, he feared his face would get stuck in it's depressed state.

And then he wouldn't be cute, and Ludwig would have no reason to love him _at all. _

He was a coward, he was annoying and he was effeminate.

Sure, he could cook, but he was German, he could cook all the wurst he wants whenever.

And thus, the usually overly chirpy Italian sighed and slouched, stuffing his hands deeper into his brown coat, rubbing his chin on his dark green scarf.

He refused to cry. And as he trudged back to Ludwigs house, through a street of stalls, selling Christmas goods, he scrunched up his amber eyes.

Don't cry!

He tripped on his brown boots, and stumbled, knocked from his trance.

With a cry of surprise, he fell into the snow, and a German walked to him.

He was a stall owner, and he had seen him fall.

This man had grey hair and was rather short and round, he wore a shirt and trousers. a Christmas jumper with a German slogan covered most of his shirt, though. His eyes were almost as grey as his hair, but they were kind eyes.

"_are you alright?" _he had asked in German, thankfully he spoke slowly and quietly to the small Italian, so he could at least have a guess at what he said.

"u-uh…si… I mean, ja" he muttered quietly, embarrassed. As the man helped him up, he thanked him as best as he could and continued onward.

Until, he saw the man go back to his stall.

That was when he saw it.

The stall had glass ornaments and statues, gifts and tree decorations.

Each intricate and handmade, each a true piece of beauty.

But one stood out amongst the rest, clearly made as a gift between two lovers, it was the phrase "Ich Liebe Dich" and a rose made from coloured glass.

He knew the phrase all too well.

He'd googled it so many times and imagined Ludwig's amazing mother moving to say those words, to him. To him and no one else.

If only…

Mesmorised by the object, he moved closer, staring at it, he made a life changing decision.

"how much is it?"

The man frowned, as he did not speak English very well. But gathering he was interested in buying it, he pointed to a piece of paper written in felt tip pen, 50 euros. Not bad really.

"_are you in love, young man?" _he smirked, although he had said this in German, the Italian had caught the word "Liebe" and blushed.

The man smirked, his face wrinkled allot, he must laugh allot, Feliciano had thought absentmindedly as he looked from his wallet to the man, before returning to the ever so difficult task of counting money.

After handing the man what he hoped was enough, he watched as the money was counted and then he was handed back ten euros, damn. He was sure he had counted right.

If only Ludwig were here, he would've made sure poor Feli didn't get conned out of his money!

And he almost slapped himself in the face.

He watched the intricate tree decoration being packed in bubble wrap and foam, before being put in a box and a German flag bow tied around it. He then proceeded to put it in a paper bag with German writing and winter designs on it, and with a wink, he handed it to the blushing Italian.

And with a smile, a wink in return and a spew of thank yous, he left the market. Absolutely buzzing with anticipation and excitement.

Buon Natale! _Merry Christmas! _

He smiled, no he beamed, all the way to Ludwig's house. He was also proud of himself for not getting lost this time, and as he walked to the door, then and only then, did nerves make him stop his hand from turning the gold door handle.

He heard footsteps and his body trembled. It seemed as though his eyesballs were wobbling he was trembling so hard, he knees almost gave out as the footstoes of Ludwig's heavy walk sounded closer to the door with each passing second, and still the Italian stood still, trembling like a leaf in the autumn winds. He slowly moved his gift so he was cradling it with one arm, he needed to know it was there, he needed to draw strength from _something. _

_Anything. _

And the door handle moved, Feliciano's hand moved with it for a brief second, but he moved it quickly as the door opened and a surprised German stood before him.

He wore Christmas boxers and a white tank top, like he always did when he lounged around the house.

A red hue filled both of their cheeks.

"Ciao Luddy... I didn't get lost this time…" he said quietly, once more hiding within his clothes. "Ah…guten tag Feli…come on in, I made wurst." The thin Italian smiled and walked inside.

Ignoring Ludwig almost completely, he walked straight to his own room, across from Luddy's. (Although he crept into Ludwig's bed when he had nightmares got scared or felt alone, which was allot. And he also loved sharing a bed with him though Ludwig doesn't know that's a main reason he does it.) He placed the present under his bed carefully, and returned to the confused blonde in the living room.

It was a simple room, with two black couches, glass furniture, white carpet and a black rug. Smiling, he sat on one of the neatly kept couches.

He smiled at Ludwig, loving the pink on his cheeks, because he's been caught in his night clothes.

"The wurst is in the kitchen. I'll dish up. How were the markets? Amazing as always?" he smirked, his nations Christmas markets were always the best! He wanted to impress the Italian, as well, he felt a swell of pride whenever he complimented his nation, and he felt an indescribable fluttering in his stomach whenever the Italian complimented _him. _

Both were good. Mainly the latter. But his emotions were not important right now. Christmas preparations were his priorities!

"Si! They were so pretty!" _I wish you were there with me, of course. I always miss you when we're apart. _

He didn't say that part though.

Ludwig smiled and went into the kitchen, the wurst were served on white china plates on the pristine wooden table on placemats.

Feliciano glanced at the clock, it held the date and time and each second it showed that passed, the closer he would be to knowing how the rest of his life was going to go, or whether he woke up in tears or smiles in the New Year, or if he even woke up at all.

Yes, he loved Ludwig _that much. _He ached for the German, but whenever the words and the chances arrived he got scared and let them slip away.

But not this time.

_Not this time, for once I'm going to be brave. _

He chanted this to himself as he ate the sausage presented to him, wishing it had pasta mixed with it, or rather, that it was mixed with pasta.

Maybe another day.

He glanced at the clock again, conveniently above Ludwig's head.

_24__th__ December 2013: 1.05pm. _

Did it have to be so early?

The anticipation was killing him!

The lunch was cleared away by Ludwig, who had been as quiet as Feliciano himself.

It was quite unusual.

The rest of the day passed un eventfully for the most part, both his and Ludwig's brother called to talk about the next day as they would be arriving in the morning.

Which irritated Feliciano a bit, more waiting to give Ludwig his gift!

But he cared about them, so he couldn't ever be angry at them.

But Christmas eve was nice, it was one of the only pyjama days Ludwig ever had, his normal formal attire got him through the rest of the year.

And sometimes it irritated Feliciano, as well.

But his irritation soon collapsed as evening approached, and Ludwig proposed a Christmas movie.

They watched, and as they did. Both itched to hold each other, but Ludwig drove emotion away, and it was a skill he had honed very well, but Feliciano hadn't done such a thing and frowned every so often when he thought about it for too long.

After the movie the pair were exahawsted and retired for the night, but unfortunately for the pair, their minds were plagued with questions.

_What did he buy today?_

_Was it for me? No…or…? _

_He certainly is proud of this gift. But why?_

_Will he like it?_

_How is he going to react?_

_Is he going to accept it? I'm getting scared now…_

_But I want to know if he loves me too. _

_More than anything. _

When the sun eventually rose, the pair were up by the sound of the doorbell, well, Ludwig was already awake. He wakes up at six normally, but as it was Christmas, he awoke at half six, as a treat to himself. He busied himself with questions and cleaning and left over paperwork and the early morning news, but upon hearing the doorbell and a certain Italian wake with a start and fall out his bed, he smirked and imagined him flustered under a pile of bedding.

Slow down Luddy. It's Christmas. No need for thoughts like that.

The door yielded to his older brother, Gilbert. And his boyfriend Roderich. The pair were a strange mix, but Ludwig had never seen his brother so in love and happy.

And it made him jealous.

His thoughts strayed to the Italian once again, and he shut them out, once again.

It was like he was building a wall around his heart.

One that was sure to hold.

He hoped.

"Guten morgen, bruder, merry Awesome-Christmas!" he brother beamed inviting himself in, his Austrian boyfriend soon followed.

"it's just Christmas, dolt!" the Austrian scolded and Gilbert merely laughed. "I know Liebe, but I must add my own touch of awesome-ness it is Christmas after all! One of the awesomest holidays around! Keseseseseseseses~" The blonde sighed and shut the door behind the pair, wishing them a merry Christmas in return.

"I better go check up on Feli. He fell out of bed when the doorbell went." And so, Ludwig excused himself after making his guests comfortable.

Feliciano meanwhile, had been panicking. What if he had fallen and broken his gift somehow! He didn't think he heard glass smashing, but it might be cracked! Or chipped! And he cant open it to tell!

His panic only increased when Ludwig walked in.

"Feli- what's wrong?!" suddenly worried, as he saw the Italian fretting with his front end wedged under his own bed, his sheets scattered on the floor, he dashed to his aid. Kneeling down next to him and trying desperately not to look at his butt.

Failed already.

Verdammit! He cursed mentally, trying again not to look.

Failed again.

Shaking himself from his own thoughts he placed a hand on the Italians shoulder, or as close to his shoulder as he could get, leading to a gasp and a thunk as his Italians head made contact with the wood of the bed.

A whimper was heard and Feliciano removed himself from the bed, realising it was Ludwig he was slightly relieved, as his lip was trembling.

But Ludwig looked horrified, he hurt him, he was going to _cry. _

Panic mode: active.

"Are you okay, you're not hurt anywhere are you? How many fingers am I holding up?!" he held three fingers about half a meter from the small Italian man and he replied three, and Ludwig visibly relaxed.

"I was worried. Sorry I startled you. Didn't you hear me come in?" the brunette shook his head, the pain subsided, he was with Ludwig, after all.

The German sighed and helped the Italian up. "Gilbert and Roderich are here. Get dressed and clean up in here, please. Oh and…" a blush painted itself on his cheeks.

"_Merry Christmas." _

Feliciano beamed.

"_Buon Natale" _

The pair exchanged a smile and Ludwig left. Later, Feliciano reappeared, dressed and smiling.

Lovino and his Spanish lover Antonio arrived and the day was filled with happiness.

And anticipation.

The four guests left, and Ludwig wanted to go to bed, but he needed to clear up and take his gifts upstairs. As did Feliciano.

But the Italian was nowhere to be found. He wasn't in the kitchen, he had just cleaned in there. And there was no noise to base an assumption as to what room he was in, so confusion found it's way into Ludwig's tired mind.

It was tired, until the very Italian it was obsessed with made an appearance.

Holding the same bag as before.

So, he went to get this. He was gone a while…a tag.

He was making a tag. It looked a little out of place. It was made with some scrap ribbon and cardboard, painted almost professionally with an Italian flag.

He took another trembling step towards Ludwig, and his destiny. And another, and yet another step.

He was trembling. _Everywhere. _

He knees felt like they would give at any given moment and he chewed his lip and almost bit his tounge every now and then.

He had moved close. To the point if Ludwig lifted his hands flat along his chest, he would brush with the present. The tag would catch his skin.

He didn't do that. Instead, when Feliciano moved it that tiny bit closer, so it was touching his chest, he decided to move from his shocked state and take it.

His hands supported the bag from underneath, it's card confines would soon reveal this 24 hour mystery that has plagued him.

_It's for me…it's actually for me…_

He was so happy, he couldn't word it. He couldn't understand why his happiness had gone from a normal amount for receiving a gift to the amount of receiving a Nobel prize.

His own hand shook.

What was within this bag?

Feliciano was blushing, the suspense and anticipation were driving him to the brink of insanity but it all came down to this moment, as Ludwig set the bag on the table, the tag forgotten, unread, Feliciano knew there was no turning back.

He gulped down a breath as the ribbon of the box was untied.

The lid lifted, and its content unravelled from its nest of foam and bubble wrap.

And Ludwig held the delicate, un disturbed (much to Felicianos relief) glass rose. And moved it in the light, revealing the phrase:

"Ich Liebe Dich"

I love you.

Ludwig looked between the blushing Italian and the rose.

A smile so wide and joyful his brother, or anyone Barr Feliciano would've gone into shock at the sheer joy on the Germans face.

The rose was carefully set down within it's bubble wrap confines.

Feliciano had long since scrunched up his eyes. Waiting for rejection.

He heard the rose being replaced.

Here it comes.

Warm arms wrapped around him and he swore he felt something damp on his shoulder, the shoulder Ludwig had buried his head into, even though he was about 8cm taller than Feliciano.

The walls, the walls Ludwig was sure he had constructed so that no one could break them, not a tear, not a single emotion could be released without his consent.

It crumbled.

Reduced to rubble in mere seconds.

Feliciano stretched his arms to comfort the bulky German, hesitantly rubbing comforting circles into his back.

And finally the words were spoken that had been longed for, to both be uttered and heard.

"_Ich Liebe Dich Auch, Feli." _

"_I love you too. Feli." _

_I love you so much. _

And now, Tears escaped both men's eyes. So few released from the bright blue eyes of Ludwig, but Feliciano…he smiled so brightly through his tears. It made Ludwig smile when he released him from his hug.

A brush of the lips and a blush interrupted his tears and sniffles of joy.

And a firm kiss was pressed against the Blondes lips.

And it carried on.

It became a kiss full of love, passion, lust, need and sheer relief.

And both were begging for more.

And as the pair retreated to Ludwig's room, clean up long forgotten, the lights of a large Christmas tree glittered, dancing across the letters of a tag, painted green red and white. But the colours faced the white carpet.

Neat handwriting swirled across the page.

_To Luddy! _

_Buon Natale! _

_Lots of love, Feliciano. _

_xxxxxxxx_


End file.
